Mornings in the Takahashi House
by Rill
Summary: Ryousuke and Takumi have a little surprise one morning. And Keisuke suffers.


Title: Mornings in the Takahashi House

Author: Rill

Rating: R – Implied sex and kissing (really, I'm just being safe)

Pairing(s): Ryousuke/Takumi

Spoilers: ah... none, that I can think of... nope.

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own everything. That's why I'm sharing a tiny bathroom with three other girls...

Summary: Ryousuke and Takumi have a little surprise one morning.

(A/N: This is a little thank-you for everyone who reviewed Missing. I've got something a little more involved planned for later, but midterms come first...)

"Ryou, where are my boxers?" Takumi was bent almost completely over, digging through the pile of clothes on the otherwise pristine floor. Ryousuke continued to study the younger man's ass and thought.

"I don't know. Did I rip them up?" He stretched against the bed and smirked as Takumi finally gave up and pulled on his pants.

"I have a request before you leave." He said, as Takumi started for the door. The redhead turned and his eyes were pleading, though lustful, as they saw him half covered on the bed.

"If I'm late again, I can't have the weekend off." He warned and walked to the bed. Ryousuke pulled him down for a kiss and then released him.

"My parents are stopping by for dinner tonight and I want you to be there." Takumi blinked at him. And then nodded.

"Ok. Bye." He leaned forward for another kiss and left.

Ryousuke sighed in disappointment. He had been hoping for a more substantial reaction. He rolled over to go back to sleep and brushed against something other than satin. Lifting the boxers up, he slid out of bed examined them. Then he walked out the door and moved quickly to the kitchen. Takumi always got a glass of juice before leaving.

One of the doors opened and Keisuke peeked out, very quickly before falling on his face. Ryousuke watched in amusement as his brother sat up and gestured for Kenta and Washu to follow him out. The two were clinging to each other and still had to clutch the wall.

"How much of my wine did you get into?" Ryousuke asked and smirked as the three jumped. Keisuke started muttering apologies and the other two cowered. Ryousuke's smirk grew and he walked past them, towards the kitchen.

Keisuke followed, joining the other two in a very vain attempt to stay standing while walking. Ryousuke listened to them crash into things and chuckled. He pushed open the door to the kitchen and paused in surprise. Takumi was seated at the table, being almost force-fed by his mother, while his father watched in amusement.

The door surprised all three of them and they turned to look. Takumi turned bright red. Ryousuke smirked and gestured with the boxers.

"I found them."

"You might want to put them on." His mother said tartly and his father smirked. Ryousuke glanced down and realized why Tamuki was red. He almost cursed as he felt his cheeks turn pink and quickly pulled on the boxers. They were too almost too tight, but they fit. His father looked back at Takumi and smiled.

"So that's why you were acting so cute when I asked how you knew the boys. Do you know..."

"Damn! I wasn't just drunk and imagining things! You really were naked! Fuck it all to hell; you do have a bigger one than me!" Keisuke sounded furious, but then his tone dropped and he began to sob. "No wonder you always get the girls." Ryousuke caught him as he fell.

Their mother began giggling and went over to help him move Keisuke into a chair. In the hallway, Washu and Kenta were passed out on the floor. Ryousuke decided to ignore them. Takumi had used the distraction of Keisuke to move from the table, his cheeks still flaming red.

"I have to go. Delivery rounds to make." He stammered and started to run out the door. Ryousuke grabbed him. There was nothing more adorable than a blushing Takumi. Several moments later, Takumi breathlessly tore away and almost dived out the door, only pausing to shove his jacket into Ryousuke's arms.

"Boys too?!" It was impossible to tell whether or not Keisuke was asking or stating. Their father chuckled and Ryousuke made sure that Takumi's jacket was covering his crotch before turning around. His mother quickly gathered him in a hug, which he awkwardly returned.

"That little one is so cute! You must have him join us for dinner soon!" Her expression turned murderous. "You better be serious about him! He's too nice a boy for you to be playing around with!" His father laughed and Keisuke groaned from the table.


End file.
